Many buildings have air conditioning or ventilation systems which distribute air throughout the building through ducts and vents. These systems can be costly and relatively cumbersome to install. In addition, the air from a cooling or heating source may not be properly distributed throughout the building to provide adequate conditioning of the air inside the building.
Traditionally, heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems are constructed to provide a certain maximum cooling or heating capacity based on the specification of the building. On days where the maximum capacity is not needed, operators may not be able to readily adjust the settings of the HVAC system in order to save on energy usage. In other situations, the air discharged from the ventilation system cannot be directed or controlled and, as such, may cause stratification or draughts within an environment as the movement and behaviour of warm or cold air can vary when discharged from a ventilation system, especially as heat loads change. This results in less efficient operation of the ventilation system within the building.